Happy Birthday Wild Girl
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: Poor Sapphire, everyone doesn't remember her birthday. Or do they...? Let's just say that the birthday isn't really forgotten and Blue's up to her dirty tricks.


RubyxSapphire: Break time! Happy birthday…13th (for me it is 13th) Sapphire!! :D

(I don't own pokemon)

* * *

A girl with chestnut brown hair with blue eyes wearing grass clothing stares off into the distance under the shade of a large tree. She's in a large lively green field sitting next to her newly hatched eevee. She received it from Red. He found the egg somewhere in the Viridian forest alone. The eevee is different colored. She's silver instead of brown like all the other eevees. The girl had named her Silvia from a suggestion made from her friends. It's her birthday today but so far no one has said anything about it. Not even one word. The girl pets her eevee gently and then lowers her head to the ground and listens to the footsteps approaching her.

"Hey Sapphire, what are you doing at the edge of the Virdian forest of all places?" An older girl with light brown hair and blue eyes marches to the younger girl. She wears a blue shirt with a red skirt.

"Hey Blue!" Sapphire says eagerly. "Uh…is there something important today?"

Blue shrugs. "I don't think so…why?" she says, trying so hard not to smile.

Sapphire doesn't notice and let's out a sigh. "I've asked everyone that and they give the same answer."

Blue frowns slightly. "Uh…excuse me for a sec, 'kay?" she waves and quickly leaves before Sapphire can say anything.

She quickly sends out her wigglytuff and jumps onto the pink pokemon as it takes flight. "Thanks for the ride Jiggly. Take us out of Sapphire's hearing range please."

The pink pokemon quickly floats out of Sapphire's range and slowly decreases it's speed. Blue quickly pulls out her pokegear. She quickly calls someone.

"Hello, Ruby here." The voice says.

"Hey Ruby, are you guys done yet? I don't know what to do with Sapphire." Blue says, scratching her head.

"…Yeah, we're done. Just curious, how is Sapphire taking it?" Ruby asks.

Blue grunts. "You know you really shouldn't feel better about someone's misery."

The boy laughs and the line dies. Blue checks the pokegear, he had hung up. She sighs and wonders if she should go back or just make a little fun for herself. She chooses the fun without a second thought. She hadn't had a little fun of her own for a while.

"HELP!! Someone help me!" She screams out.

She knows Sapphire hears her because she sees a flying grass type in the distance. She gets Jiggly to land deep in Viridian forest and then quickly returns the pokemon and takes off running.

"Eee….Vee!" A pokemon cries out in the distance.

Blue worries that Sapphire is going to catch up to her but then she sees Silver in the trees.

"Hi there little brother! I need to ask for a little favor." Blue says, grinning widely.

The red-headed boy sighs. "I have this really strange, strong feeling that this is going to be a big favor."

Blue grins even wider. "Depends on what you think is big dear."

The boy sighs and agrees to do the favor. The girl quickly tells him just to stall her for at least three minutes.

Silver in his usual red-attire jumps out of the tree as Sapphire approaches with Silvia on her shoulder.

"Hello." Silver stares straight at her with his metallic eyes. She flinches; it seemed like a reflex since she really couldn't control it. She was never used to his silver eyes. They never showed how he really felt. They were always clouded.

"U-uh…Silver, have you seen Blue…?" She asks slowly, getting up and straights herself out.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Probably at Red's house."

Sapphire stares at him at little confused. "Huh? But I heard her scream—she tricked me!"

He laughs. "You or Silvia didn't catch her scent?"

Silvia purrs and jumps off of Sapphire and onto Silver's shoulder.

Sapphire huffs, feeling insulted of her abilities. She looks at the red-headed boy and turns away. "See ya!"

She leaves Silvia with Silver and runs off with to Red's house.

**---xoxo---time passing----**

She reaches Red's house and peers though the window. She sees everyone, even Silver. She scratched her head and wonders how he had gotten here before her but shrugs it off. Sapphire soon sees Blue looking at her.

Sapphire backs away from the window and opens the door. The once loud room grows quiet as she enters the door. She glares at Blue.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ruby and Yellow yell from the right side of the door.

She turns to face them but is pushed into a chair by Gold and Red and then is dragged to a dim lit room.

The lights turn on and reveals nicely wrapped presents and a brown table with a white frosted cake shaped like a torchic's head.

Ruby places his hands on her shoulders. "I bet you thought we forgot." He whispers in her ears.

She shivers. He laughs and moves away. Yellow cuts the cake and gives the first piece to Sapphire.

"It was hard to keep it from you, but we managed. Hope you're not mad." She says, smiling sweetly at Sapphire.

Sapphire smiles, she knows she could never stay mad at them.

After everyone gets a piece or two of the cake and after Sapphire opens the presents Blue makes her way to Sapphire. Ruby cuts in front of the older girl and hands over a neatly wrapped present to Sapphire. It's small and wrapped with a torchic wrapping paper.

"Here you go!" He says wearing a smile.

Blue huffs and then quickly smiles. She motions everyone else to come closer.

Sapphire can't help but smile back. She takes the present. "Thanks Ruby."

She slowly creeps up behind Ruby and then "accidentally" bumps into him. She smiles wickedly. He bumps into Sapphire and they both fall down.

His lips crashed onto hers. A flash. He pulls away quickly like he kissed a flame and gets off of her. Both of their faces are red.

Everyone laughs, giggles, and talk quietly about how they finally kiss amongst themselves.

"Happy birthday Sapphire." Blue whispers, smiling with Ruby's camera in her hands.

----------

End

---

RubyxSapphire: Please, if you don't like it, don't just say that. Please just state _why_ you don't like it. Besides I know I can never please everyone. Oh and if you find grammar mistakes, tell me. I know I make a lot of mistakes. I also know it's a little (or hugely) poor written. It's really hard for me to write a birthday story for the Pokedex characters. I just had to write it for Sapphire because she my favorite character.


End file.
